Blocknotes
by Pitta
Summary: Pit sees a poster with a call to play at the annual Block Fest with a band. He signed up. But...he was a bit too enthusiastic with signing up. He gets the acceptation to play, but now he must have a band. And how about the location? They go to...Moscow? Will this go on? Highly inspired by the Tetris Ending (type B) for the NES. One-shot


**Hello everyone! I'm back with my first one-shot. Perfect day to publish it, because I promoted to the first violin yesterday! Pit will be somewhat childish, in comparison with my other fanfics. This story is highly inspired by Tetris type B for the NES, level 9. Anyway, enjoy and leave a review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in this story. All rights go to Nintendo.**

Pit walked through the village near the Smash Mansion. It was his turn to go for an errand. He walked with a heavy shopping bag in his hands across the street. He was whistling joyfully and looked at several advertising posters. Pit suddenly stopped and dropped his bag. A big colourful poster had got his attention. The poster said: "_Is music your passion and you wanna play on a big event?"_.

'Yes,' answered Pit to the poster. He played violin and loved listening to music. Pit read further.

_The annual Block Fest seeks a band to play. Interested? Dial the number below and sign up!_ There was more text, but Pit was too enthusiastic to read. He grabbed his phone and dialled the given number. He heard the usual tone bleeps and waited.

_'__Good afternoon, you're speaking with Alexej Pajitnov,'_ sounded a voice.

'Hi, Pit Icarus speaking,' answered Pit. 'I've read your advertise and would like to sign me up to play at Block Fest.'

_'__Ahh, at Block Fest! Yes, of course. You are the first.'_ Pit made a "yes" sound.

'Cool!'

_'__Could you spell your name please?' _ asked mister Pajitnov and Pit spelled his name.

_'__Right, and what is your address?'_

'Famicom Street 5, Game City.'

_'__Thank you Pit! The sheet music will be sent. See you next week in Moscow!'_ said mister Pajitnov and hung up the phone. Pit's heart skipped a beat. Did he say Moscow? Oops, thought Pit. He had to find a band immediately and ask Master Hand for a ticket to Moscow. It would be mean to phone again and cancel it. Pit grabbed his shopping bag and walked quickly to the Smash Mansion. While he was walking, he was thinking. Which smashers could play music? His roommate Link of course! He could play ocarina. Why not other woodwind instruments? Pit opened the door, walked to the kitchen and gave the shopping bag to Peach. Peach was the cook and maintained the Smash Mansion, along with Zelda.

'You looks a bit stressed...is something bothering you?' asked she.

'Well, I made a kind of promise I probably can't make true...' began Pit.

'What have you promised?' asked Peach.

'I saw an awesome poster and signed me up to play at Block Fest.'

'And what's the problem?'

'I didn't know it was in MOSCOW. And it's next week and I don't have a band yet!' Peach lay a hand on the angel's shoulder.

'Haven't read all the text?' asked she and Pit nodded.

'I and Zelda say you again and again to read everything before making decisions,' said Peach motherly.

'Yes, Peach,' said Pit.

'But now it's your task to fix your problem. I will throw out a feeler to Master Hand. And for you, go find some band members.' Pit looked up.

'Thank you,' said he and rushed out the kitchen. He went upstairs to seek Link. He was most likely in his room and Pit opened his room door. Link was indeed inside, reading a book. He looked up when the angel entered the room.

'Hey Pit, what's up?' asked he when he saw Pit's stress.

'I've been stupid and want to ask you for a favour,' said Pit.

'What have you done this time?' sighed Link.

'I promised to play at Block Fest with a band in Moscow.'

'But you don't have a band,' mentioned Link.

'Yes, that's what I wanted to ask you. You play ocarina, don't you? Can you be our flutist?' Pit looked with a begging look at his roommate. Link shrugged.

'Well, why not,' said he. 'I do it.'

'Thank you thank you thank you!' said Pit in relief and shook Link to thank him. Now the band had a violist and a flutist.

'Do you know other musicians here in Smash Mansion?' asked Pit. Link looked if he was thinking.

'Euh...I'm not sure but I have a suspicion about Samus. Or she play an bass instrument, or she likes to listen to music with only "dum dum dum dum dum dum" sound.'

'Then, let's visit her room,' said Pit and Link followed the angel to the other end of the hall. Pit knocked on the door.

'Samus? Can we come in?' asked the young angel.

'Wait a moment...' sounded Samus' muted voice through the door. There sounded rumbling noises behind the door. Was she remodelling her room or something? After ten seconds opened the bounty hunter opened the door.

'Come in,' said she. Pit and Link walked in and took a seat.

'Can I ask you something?' asked Pit.

'Yes, of course,' said Samus.

'Well, I just started a band and I was wonderi...'

'I don't play any instrument,' interrupted Samus curtly. The disappointment in Pit's eyes were clearly visible. Link's attention went to a sheet of paper on the floor. He grabbed the paper, but Samus took it immediately away. Link saw a flash of the lines and notes on the paper: it was obviously sheet music.

'What's that?' asked Link.

'Nothing,' said Samus prudish.

'No, you DO play music, don't you?' said Link and Samus got sweat drops on her forehead.

'Nope...'

'Let me see that paper!' shouted Link and tried to grab it. Samus tried to keep him away, but she failed.

'Look Pit,' said Link. 'And she plaaayyys...' The two young men looked at the sheet music.

'Double bass?' said Pit surprised. Samus blushed a bit.

'It's a bit soft, isn't it?' admitted she.

'No,' said Pit. 'Double bass is a cool and indispensable instrument.'

'Yes, I mean, look at us. A double bass is much cooler than mister PITzzicato.' Pit gave him a deadly look. For moments like this, he wished he had spared Medusa's head.

'Don't forget Wimpy the Woodwind Waker...' added the angel.

'Right...I will join you,' said Samus before the two got an argument.

'What do we have to play anyway?' asked Link.

'Pit!' called someone from the hall.

'I am in Samus' room!' shouted he back. The door opened and Zelda entered. She had a map of papers in her hand.

'Your sheet music is here,' said she, handed the map and walked away. That was coincidence, thought Pit. He opened the map and found a letter. He read it out.

'It said: "Hello Pit and band, this map contains the requisite piece for Block Fest. It's Bizet's"...NOOOOO!' Pit grabbed his hair in despair. It was the overture from Carmen. Link grabbed the letter.

'Let me see...are they kidding us? Carmen overture? That's not nothing!'

'Give me...' said Samus and grabbed the map with the sheet music.

'So, whe have: Melody, counterpart, chords, bass and percussion. Bass section isn't that difficult. So who's the poor guy who's gonna play the melody,' said she. Samus and Link looked at each other, grinned and raised their eyebrows, like they knew what each other meant.

'Pit,' said the two in unison and pointed at the angel.

'Why me?' asked he.

'Because this whole thing is because you,' said Link and looked at the counterpart sheet music. Link's mobile alarm went off. He shut it down.

'Dinnertime,' said he and the three smashers walked to the dinner room. They sat at an enormous table with the other smashers. Pit's band still needed someone to play chords and percussion.

'Euh...I have a question,' said Pit and got everyone's attention. 'I just started a band and I need someone who can play some percussion instruments, like a drum...' Donkey Kong raised his hand.

'Donkey Kong loves playing drums,' said he. He always spoke in third person.

'All right!' yelled Pit happy. Maybe this whole thing was not that impossible.

'And we need someone who can play chords. Does anyone here play piano?' asked the angel. It remained silent and Pit was going to be disappointed, until Bowser raised his huge turtle hand.

'Well, I DO play accordion, does that count?' Pit's disappointment turned into joy.

'Of course, do you join us?' asked Pit. Bowser nodded. Their band was complete. Now they had to practise and find a way to go to Moscow.

After the dinner went Pit to Master Hand. He knocked on the door.

'Come in,' sounded the voice of the white gloved hand. Pit opened the door and entered the office.

'Can I talk about something with you?' asked the young angel. Master Hand pointed with his huge forefinger at the chair, as sign for Pit to take a seat.

'Yes, Peach told me. Listen Pit. You are young and joyful, we all know that. But you should know what you do before making promises,' said Master Hand. Pit hung his head down sadly.

'I apologise. I assume I can't go to Moscow and I have to call mister Pajitnov back.'

'Well, that's not what I said. You can go. But promise me to read all the text in the future.' Pit jumped up and hugged the hand.

'Oh, really thank you!' said Pit. Master Hand shook himself free.

'Uhm...you're welcome?' said he, because he didn't expect an angel hug. Well, it was Pit who he was dealing with. The most joyful and adhesive smasher. Pit rushed out Master Hand's office to tell the rest of the band members the good news.

The days came and went and the band members were busy with rehearsing Carmen. It sounded a bit awkward, especially with an accordion, but it began to sound like the famous Carmen Overture. They stayed up late and woke up early in the morning, to great annoyance of the other smashers. The day before departure, they packed their stuff. They would stay two night in Moscow. Before Pit and the other band members got into the car, Mario, Luigi and Peach rushed toward them with also packed stuff.

'We are going with-a you guys,' said Mario.

'We can't leave you guys alone,' said Peach. Pit shrugged.

'Why not, get in,' said he and eight smashers went to the airport. Samus was the only one with a driving licence, so she drove. It took several hours to fly from Gamenia to Russia. While Mario, Luigi, Peach, Link, Samus, Donkey Kong and Bowser were grumbling about the time, Pit was amused by staring out the window. After hours flying and flying descended the airplane. The landing went fluently, although Peach became a bit nauseous. Pit found their hotel, ate something and went asleep. The rest did the same.

The next day walked they eight smashers through the streets of Moscow to Red Square. Pit had been called with the information about time and place. They arrived and a man walked with open arms to them.

'There you are! Hi, I'm Alexej Pajitnov,' said he with a Russian accent. 'Who is Pit Icarus?' asked he. Pit made a step forwards.

'That's me,' said Pit and mister Pajitnov looked surprised at Pit's wings. He shook the angel's hand.

'Nice to meet you. I didn't expect an angel, an ape and a gigantic turtle, but I have faith in you.'

'Where can Donkey Kong play drums?' asked Donkey Kong. Mister Pajitnov pointed at a built stage. Well, it was not a normal stage. It were two pillars with several platforms. Pit raised an eyebrow.

'And how have you planned us to stay?' asked Pit.

'I thought of Pit next to the left pillar on the second platform, and the ape at his right side. Then you, turtle, under these two on the first pillar. And you, miss pink, at the right pillar on the highest platform.

'But I don't play...' protested Peach, but mister Alexej Pajitnov didn't let her finish.

'Brother and brother, on the right pillar at the first platform.' Mario and Luigi looked uncomprehending.

'That's good, but how about us? They don't even play and they got a place and we do play and we have no place!' said Samus.

'You and Peter Pan can stand on the ground under the right platform.' Pit burst out in laugher.

'More like Peter Panflute!' laughed he and dodged a slap from Link. The smashers unpacked their instruments and walked to their place.

'This is so illogical,' said Pit when he was watching Donky Kong carrying his drums.

'Donkey Kong carries heavy drums!' said the ape with sweat on his forehead. Pit looked diagonally down and nodded at Samus and Link, who were also ready. They had only to wait to the end of Block Fest. Pit took a seat to watch Block Fest. It was like a huge game. At the top of the Saint's Basil's Cathedral stood people with four-squared blocks. The people dropped the blocks and the people on the ground had to catch them and place them in a fitting way. The goal was to build a wall of four-squared blocks. The last block fell and the wall was complete. Mister Pajitnov gave a sign to Pit to start. Pit placed his violin at his shoulder, tightened the bow and made a "beginning nod". In that way everyone began at the same time.

Pit played the first note and became immediately deaf by Donkey Kong's cymbals. That's the reason violins play in the front of an orchestra, thought Pit, while playing further. Mario, Luigi and Peach were still standing on the platforms. Since they had no instruments, they cheered the musicians. Peach by clapping and Mario and Luigi were jumping. The music was pretty good. Not too much off-key notes. It was a bit difficult to hear Link and Samus, because they were at the other side of the stage. Pit opened his ears at the second part to intonate the same way as Samus' double bass. Link listened good to Pit to play the counterparty in perfect harmony. The toreador-part began and Pit played freely above Bowser's strict chord tempo. The last main theme came back and when the last note echoed through the street, the public began to applaud. They all made a bow and climbed off the stage. They gave each other a high-five.

'Well done!' said mister Pajitnov and Pit blushed. 'My colleague makes a stop motion of your performance. We will send you it.'

'Cool. I can't wait to see it,' answered Pit.

The smashers were back at home. They sat in the living room. Link and Mario were playing a card game, until Pit rushed inside.

'I've got the stop-motion. Let's watch it!' said the angel happy. Pit placed himself on the sofa, between Link and Samus. Pit opened the file and everyone waited in tension until the loading bar was loaded. Their hopes disappeared quickly when they saw it: it was kinda crappy and looked very dumb.

'Ha Link, you looks like a gnome!' laughed Samus.

'And that says miss pink suit,' answered Link. 'Mario, were you angry?'

'No, and why is-a Donkey Kong smiling that-a awkward?' said Mario.

'Donkey Kong is always happy,' answered Donkey Kong.

'Pit, do you know Rollercoaster Tycoon 2?' asked Link. Pit nodded.

'Well, do looks like a guest who isn't happy,' said Link.

'You are telling me. Look at Bowser, he don't even have pupils,' defended Pit.

'Conclusion, WE DON'T DO THIS AGAIN,' said everybody in unison.

**Tadaa, finished. I hope you liked it. Check also my other stories!**

**-Pitta**


End file.
